Talk:Crystal (Stick Ranger)
Yellow Crystal Does Yellow Crystal still exist? Or rather, has anyone found Yellow Crystal yet, in this update? It seems rather rare, if even existent in the first place. If so, we are still missing information about staff compatibility. --bewnt 14:37, 2 December 2008 (UTC) : It does still exist. If found all of them in ver2.6. --Justme2 12:30, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ToDo * Add explanations to all four crystals. Especially for block rate and defense. --Justme2 01:10, 17 November 2008 (UTC) *: Done! Thx to Bewnt! --Justme2 11:29, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Yellow Crystal and Priests Aura Some unkown IP removed for the second time the note about the damage bonus of the yellow crystal, claiming the bonus does not sum up with the priests aura bonus! And he doesn't give any explanation. I can't believe this is right. True is: You can can't use the Yellow Crystal for staff. But this was not said. If there is a priest with an 30% damage aura nearby, a Gladiator should get 20% damage bonus from the yellow crystal attached to his weapon and additional 30% damage bonus from the priests aura, which yields in 50% damage bonus to the gladiators basic non-elemental damage. It's imaginable that the priest bonus does not affect the bonus brought by the Crystal. So it isn't: "AT with Crystal = Basic At + Basic At * 20%" and "total AT = AT with Crystal + AT with Crystal * 30%" But that's not what the text said. It was saying the bonus adds up resulting in "total AT = Basic At + Basic At * (20% + 30%)" If the damage bonus would not not sum up, this means either the priest aura or the Yellow Chrystal doesn't have any affect. But which one? I simply can't believe this to be true, without any proof. --Justme2 12:30, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :The effect does add up! Proof: :* Gladiator with Ice Sword: AT 19-24 :* Gladiator with Ice Sword and Yellow Crystal: AT 22-28 (Bonus AT 3-4) :* Gladiator with Ice Sword and Priest 9% Aura AT: AT 20-26 (Bonus AT 1-2) :* Gladiator with Ice Sword and Yellow Crystal and Priest 9% Aura AT: AT 23-30 (Bonus AT 4-6) :* Bonus AT 3-4 + Bonus AT 1-2 = Bonus AT 4-6 :q.e.d. --Justme2 15:21, 21 December 2008 (UTC) It does, but how? It maybe adds first the 9% of the priest and then adds 20% of the result to itself, and then it's not 29% increase, but 30.8%. I think we should test it with bigger priest AT aura, because values like 4-6 are rounded. Bildramer 16:50, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I made a few tests and calculations: * Yellow Crystal only: ** Min AT 19 * (100%+20%) = 22,8 (game 22) correct ** Max AT 28 * (100%+20%) = 33,6 (game 33) correct * Priest (13%) only: ** Min AT 19 * (100%+13%) = 21,47 (game 21) correct ** Max AT 28 * (100%+13%) = 31,64 (game 31) correct * Yellow Crystal and Priest (13%) with bonus addition: ** Min AT 19 * (100%+20%+13%) = 25,27 (game 24) wrong ** Max AT 28 * (100%+20%+13%) = 37,24 (game 37) correct * Yellow Crystal and Priest (13%) with bonus multiplication: ** Min AT 19 * (100%+20%) * (100%+13%) = 25,76 (game 24) wrong ** Max AT 28 * (100%+20%) * (100%+13%) = 37,968 (game 37) correct * Yellow Crystal and Priest (13%) with rounded bonus addition: ** Min AT 19 * (100%) + floor(Min AT 19 * 20%) + floor(Min AT 19 * 13%) = 19+3+2 = 24 (game 24) correct ** Max AT 28 * (100%) + floor(Max AT 28 * 20%) + floor(Max AT 28 * 13%) = 28+5+3 = 36 (game 37) wrong * Yellow Crystal and Priest (13%) with rounded bonus multiplication (Crystal first): (right solution?) ** floor(floor(Min AT 19 * (100%+20%)) * (100%+13%)) = floor(22*(100%+13%)) = 24 (game 24) correct ** floor(floor(Max AT 28 * (100%+20%)) * (100%+13%)) = floor(33*(100%+13%)) = 37 (game 37) correct * Yellow Crystal and Priest (13%) with rounded bonus multiplication (Priest first): ** floor(floor(Min AT 19 * (100%+13%)) * (100%+20%)) = floor(21*(100%+20%)) = 25 (game 24) wrong ** floor(floor(Max AT 28 * (100%+13%)) * (100%+20%)) = floor(31*(100%+20%)) = 37 (game 37) correct Looks like he multiplies the bonus stepwise with the AT values and after each step he rounds down. The first step is the Yellow Crystal. Note: I have a SR account which I'm willing to share (with every active wiki author) and I already have a nice number of save game codes collected, with one mixed team and one Gladiator only team. If you are interessted just leave me the note, and I email you the account name and password. --Justme2 21:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yellow Crystal and Red Stone I also made another test. I used a Yellow Crystal and a Red Stone with an Ice Sword. The Red Stone provides STR+5 which gives Max AT+5 for a Gladiator. The Gladiator has again AT 19-28 with an empty Ice Sword. The Ice Sword with Yellow Crystal and Red Stone results in AT 22-39. This means the STR is added first, and then the Yellow Crystals bonus is applied. * Yellow Crystal and Red Stone (Red Stone first): (right solution?) ** Min AT 19 * (100%+20%) = 22,8 (game 22) correct ** (Max AT 28 + 5 ) * (100%+20%) = 39,6 (game 39) correct * Yellow Crystal and Red Stone (Yellow Crystal): ** Min AT 19 * (100%+20%) = 22,8 (game 22) correct ** Max AT 28 * (100%+20%) + 5 = 38,6 (game 39) wrong * Yellow Crystal and Red Stone and Priest (13%) with rounded bonus multiplication (Red Stone first, Crystal second): (right solution?) ** floor(floor(Min AT 19 * (100%+20%)) * (100%+13%)) = floor(22*(100%+13%)) = 24 (game 24) correct ** floor(floor((Max AT 28 + 5)* (100%+20%)) * (100%+13%)) = floor(39*(100%+13%)) = 44 (game 44) correct * Yellow Crystal and Red Stone and Priest (13%) with rounded bonus addition (Red Stone first): ** Min AT 19 * (100%) + floor(Min AT 19 * 20%) + floor(Min AT 19 * 13%) = 19+3+2 = 24 (game 24) correct ** (Max AT 28 +5) * (100%) + floor((Max AT 28 +5) * 20%) + floor((Max AT 28 +5) * 13%) = 33+6+4 = 43 (game 44) wrong The only thing which always works is: First add Red Stone, then add Yellow Crystal bonus, then round the result down, then add Priests aura, and finally round down again. Btw: Has anybody researched wheather multiple priest auras are added or multiplied? --Justme2 22:10, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Priests are added. 30% bonus + 30% bonus = 60% bonus. 01:57, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Purple crystal I have no clue what magical DEF is.--Karoo : I neither have! And its hard to find out since we have no information which of the enemy attacks are magical. It either involes verly lengthy testing or somebody which has (gained) more "knowlege" about the java code of the game. --Justme2 14:59, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::I say it blocks 10% of the damage value taken. I'll test it later. --Yonder 22:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::I think I got it about magical attacks. Only fire attacks cannot be blocked by the Aura DF. Thus, they must be magical. --Yonder 22:36, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Are you sure Aura DF has no effect against fire? Remember that the minimum damage is 1, so a stream of 1s flying out is possible. I'm fairly sure magical damage refers to Mushroom poison, though I seriously lack the time to test this. --bewnt 01:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, I am sure. If you look in Cavern 3, there are no deductions of damage taken. The enemies with fire attacks always do the same damage with or without Aura DF. --Yonder 15:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::It worked! Fire and Poison attacks are magical! The poison attack from the Green Cap Mushroom deals 10 damage. With the Purple Crystal equipped, it only deals 9! --Yonder 16:08, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Red Crystal Purpose? In all the cases that come immediately to mind, the yellow crystal is better. With the exception of staves which can't be equipped with a red crystal. The level 2 red crystal seems to be a quick and dirty way to add to max damage, but it's too meager an amount to balance with the other compo items. Does anyone have any insight or inside information on why it's in the game and how to use it effectively? It might be worth adding a note, as my first impression was "Oh hey! I bet that's really powerful on an oct arrow or a mach punch since they have a low base atk but lots of hits." --Jikkuryuu 07:27, 28 June 2009 (UTC) : I agree with the usefulness for "low AT but lot's of hits" weapons. It's a little bit like a damage boosting jewel, but for physical weapons. It's especially good if you plan to rise the AT value further because the bonus is applied at the beginning. Therefore other multiplicative AT bonuses also affect the Red Crystal's bonus. --Justme2 12:15, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Has anybody found a Red Crystal 2 in V4.5 yet? I know that Red Cap Snakes in cavern1 drop it but I haven't been able to find one after going through the level cavern 1 like 10 times. Can you actually find one, seems pretty rare. Any body find one yet? ~sssizzle : I went four times through Cavern 1, and I have got one! --Justme2 12:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) About a fixed bug In the initial release of ver 10.9, the effects of Lv 5 crystals are all as same as Lv 4.(about an hour) Later, this bug is fixed. Should we mention this in the wiki? Yathimc 11:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Added a trivia section to do so. Ivan247Talk Page 11:36, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yellow and Red Crystals I'm curious about something: What happens when you use both a red and a yellow crystal? I'd assume it's similar to the mechanism of Red Crystal + Priest AT Aura, which would mean that the AT bonus of the Red Crystal is first added and then ''the Yellow Crystal takes effect. Not that it would make any sense to use both at the same time... - Fire InThe Hole (Horrid spam) 14:39, December 10, 2015 (UTC) I think red goes first, as from the code. The code seems to go through the part for Red Crystal immediately before the Yellow Crystal. Ivan247Talk Page 15:20, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Tested. The assumption is right. Yathimc (talk) 15:23, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Black Crystal 7... 70% block rate? That's super op. RedHardcore (talk) 04:46, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Oh whoops you beat me to the punch. Anyway '''yes it kind of is.' xDDD RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:59, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Black Crystal 7??? Seriously? ha55ii? ha55ii?? ha55ii???? Black. Frickin'. Crystal. 7??? What the hell are you thinking?!- guh-''bye'' game balance. >_> xDDD I mean, I'm definitely gonna use it since it's there and all, but... really now, that never should have existed xDD What's next anyway?- Quick's Card 7??- *shot* RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:51, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :How can you have Quick's Card 7 if we don't even have Quick's Card 6? Ivan247 Talk Page 05:32, August 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Case in point: Vampire's Card 1 ---> 3. Samuel17 (talk) 05:39, August 26, 2016 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I forgot this. But even with this, Quick's Card doesn't look like it will act like the Vampire's Card. But you know, ha55ii can suddenly break the rules since after all he created the rules. Did I just assumed ha55ii's gender? TRIGGERED. Ivan247 Talk Page 05:44, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Here's the calcs you absolutely didn't need to hear at all! Before this update, BC6 multiplied the effective LP of a character by x2.5 against most sources of damage, essentially x6.25 against magical attacks with a PC6. With the new level 7 Crystals, effective LP is multiplied by x3.33, essentially x11.11 against magical attacks with a PC7. Holy bejeezus. Silver and Red Crystal are still useless. Samuel17 (talk) 05:30, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :I've got a horrible feeling about the final boss if the game is giving us items to break it this fucking hard. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:42, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :Really? I'm getting wonderful feelings about it 'cause it might actually have teeth unlike a certain other recently-added boss >;3 RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:49, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :What do you mean, ask for teeth? Do you know how well ha55ii handles difficulty spikes? He'll give us C. megalodon teeth just to spite us. Samuel17 (talk) 06:16, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :The final boss is going to literally be a Digger that burrows underground while spewing instakill projectiles that travel through terrain innit DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:44, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :That sounds interesting. I'd find a way to cheese it though ;3 RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 06:47, August 26, 2016 (UTC)